The Queen Bitch
The Queen Bitch was the main Graboid in Tremors 5: Bloodlines and was named as such due to her protectiveness of an Ass Blaster nest. Background In Africa at some point the eggs of the African breed of Graboids hatched. This eventually led to several Ass Blasters and two active Graboids with one becoming known as the Queen Bitch. This group focused on propagation of their species rather than hunting like the American breed and the Queen Bitch acted as the nest's leader and first line of defense, attacking anything that approached the nest from the outside so that threats couldn't get close. The existence of the Queen Bitch and her nest was revealed when poacher Erick Van Wyk's men stumbled into the cave the colony was using when looking for something to poach. In response, Van Wyk hired Burt Gummer and Travis Welker in hopes of capturing a live Ass Blaster to sell on the Black Market or at least a Graboid egg. After Van Wyk got away with an egg from a dead Ass Blaster, the Queen Bitch used her Grabbers to chase him near the colony where the Grabbers dragged the egg inside the nest. After the attacking Grabber was killed, the Queen Bitch emerged from the ground herself to eat Van Wyk and remove the threat to her bloodline. Following the death of Van Wyk, when Dan Bravers arrived to pick up Burt and Travis, the Queen Bitch attacked Bravers, drawn by the loud music his helicopter was playing. She used her Grabbers to kill the co-pilot and personally swallowed Bravers, but Bravers blasted on her inside her stomach with a shotgun until she spat him back out. At the same time, Burt was able to use long-range fire from the helicopter's rocket pods By that point, the other Graboid and all of the Ass Blasters had also been killed. Realizing her bloodline was in danger, the Queen Bitch went after a nearby village where a little girl named Amahle had the last Graboid egg. After eating a grocery store clerk, the Queen Bitch sent her Grabbers after Amahle, but Burt, Travis and Baruti rescue her and kill the Grabbers. At that point, the Queen Bitch attacks herself with no one having any weapons that are effective against her. Lucia comes up with the idea to use the lightning from a nearby storm against the Graboid and Travis uses a motorcycle to lure her away while the villagers and Burt set up a trap based on Amahle's earthworm zapper. Once they have the trap set, Lucia signals Travis who leads the Queen Bitch into the trap where the last egg is waiting on a pedestal. Moments after the Queen Bitch arrives, a lightning strike hits the trap and is sent into the ground where the Graboid takes the full force of the blast. Alive but injured and crackling with electricity, the Queen Bitch rises into the air, roaring in pain. Burt, Baruti and Lucia unload their weapons into the Graboid as another lightning strike destroys the last egg. The Queen Bitch is finally killed when a third lightning strike goes straight down her throat and blows her to pieces. Abilities The African graboid species is distinct from its western counterpart. Strength: The Queen Bitch sported a more robust, durable body than the North American species, able to withstand the tremendous impact of slamming into the ground from twenty feet in the air, as well as to absorb multiple direct lightning strikes before being killed. Leap: '''She is able to leap out of the ground as easily as a mako shark leaps out of the water. '''Grabbers Detach: Her snake like tongues are able to be released from her mouth to hunt independently. They seem to have minds of their own, though how this is possible is currently unknown. Rock-breaking: African graboids are able to tunnel through even solid rock with the aid of their hard, armored beaks and a powerful digestive compound they expel underground. Vibration Sensor: Like any graboid species, the African variation can detect vibrations while underground. Appearances *''Tremors 5: Bloodlines'' Category:Graboids Category:Creatures Category:Characters in Tremors 5